


On command

by Pirate_with_gay_ships



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Deaf Clint Barton, Developing Relationship, Dom Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don’t really have a time where this is taking place??, Jarvis is a lil shit, Kink, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, My Attempt To Be Funny, Only Jarvis is pre infinity war, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome, Tony has a HUGE technology kink, Tony is kinky in general actually, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, also everyone is friends again, dom bucky, like usual, male threesome, mostly smut tho, so no Vision, sortof post infinity war but everyone is ALIVE, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_with_gay_ships/pseuds/Pirate_with_gay_ships
Summary: “I don’t like being told what to do. Unless I’m naked.”





	1. Start stripping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please be gentle with me.  
> Also, English is not my first language so please, comment if you see languistic errors!  
> Chapters will probably be very short, especially in the beginning, but that will result in more chapters!!!
> 
> I’ll probably add more tags and characters as the story develops.

Bucky appears in the doorway to Tony’s workplace. “Hey Tony. You busy?”  
“Oh no I’m just, you know”, he says while shrugging and making vague motions to his surroundings.  
Bucky raises an eyebrow and the tiniest smiles crawls upon his lips, but he shakes his head and proceeds. “Well, could you help me out then? My arm is bugging. I can’t stretch it anymore.”  
“Yeah sure just go sit... somewhere.” Tony looks around, not being able to find much sitting space. “Let me just clear out this stool”, he says while taking a toolbox off of it. Bucky takes place and lays his left arm on the table so Tony can get a good look at it.

Within only a few minutes, the problem is fixed.  
“Wow. That was quick. Thanks!” He says, flexing and bending his arm to test if everything works properly. Every movement makes a short whirring sound and it seems like Tony’s enjoying it. If it weren’t for his super soldier hearing, he probably wouldn’t even have noticed the soft moans and whimpers coming from Tony. Bucky smiles at the idea of putting his metal fingers in Tony, stretching him oh so slightly, imagining how much Tony would moan at such advanced technology actually penetrating him-

He shrugs it off. Steve and he might be in an open relationship - they had both felt that being exclusive was no longer an option since it made both of them feel captured - but Tony? Tony was off grounds. It would be too awkward to use Tony as a one-night stand. Too awkward to see him again almost every day. On the other hand, he had noticed the way Steve would look at Tony and he knew Tony has had his fair share of sexual... experiences. So maybe, just maybe?

“So, anything else or can I proceed with fixing Dum-E?” Tony breaks his train of thought. Before Bucky could even answer, Jarvis interrupted them. “May I mention that you haven’t slept in over 53 hours, sir?”  
Tony sighs. “No Jarvis, you may not. But since you have already, I’ll let you know that it’s nothing. I haven’t felt this awake for the past four years!”

Bucky’s eyes widen. “53 Hours? Tony, get some sleep! I knew you sometimes work all night but I figured you would sleep during the days! Get in your bed!”  
“I don’t like being told what to do,” Tony says sternly, “unless I’m naked.”  
The second part was almost a whisper, as if Tony didn’t want Bucky to hear, but just couldn’t help himself.  
“Well in that case,” Bucky says, rising from the stool and stepping in closer to Tony, “start stripping.”


	2. Serving looks is what I do, honey

Tony would’ve laughed at the comment, hadn’t it been for the massive crush he had on Bucky for the past few years. So rather than laughing or saying something snarky, he blinks a few times, not entirely sure wether Bucky was serious or not. _Start stripping_ , the words echoe in his head. Weren’t Bucky and Steve together?

Nevertheless, when he sees Bucky’s gorgeous eyes looking down at him, he can’t really stop his own hands from slowly lifting his tank top over his head, not losing any eye contact. And when Bucky doesn’t change anything in his posture or facial expression, he sees this as an encouragement and his hands slowly move to his belt aswell, removing it while kicking off his shoes and socks before lowering his jeans until he can step out of them. Now he’s standing in his underpants only, a half-hard erection already showing, hesitating and looking into Bucky’s eyes for some sort of approval.

Meanwhile, Bucky’s brain is barely working anymore. He didn’t actually expect Tony to undress but he’s most certainly enjoying it, looking at how gorgeous Tony is, even while he seems a little insecure.  
“That’s not exactly naked now, is it?” He remarks, dropping his voice a bit and subtly moving a few of his left fingers, making the metal whir again.

Tony blinks rapidly, trying not to moan this time, and lowers his underpants aswell. Bucky scans him over, in awe of this beautiful man in front of him, the arc reactor in his chest softly glowing. “So pretty”, he whispers. “I know I told you to get some sleep but I’m afraid I changed my mind. I want to keep you up all night.” He pulls Tony even closer to him and gently presses their lips together. Just when he wants to slide his tongue agains Tony’s lips, he feels shaky hands pulling on this T-shirt. He smiles against Tony’s lip for a second before pulling away and taking his own shirt of. He’s leaving his pants on, for now.

He returns to Tony’s lips, letting his hands explorer the smaller man’s body. Even though Tony is completely naked, Bucky keeps his hands on his torso and arms, wanting to stretch the moment and also wanting to give Tony his space, in case he would change his mind.

But Tony doesn’t change his mind. Au contraire, he seems to be regaining his confidence and thrusts his tongue in Bucky’s mouth, who’s completely caught by surprise by this sudden change in behavior. After the first shock, Bucky takes control again, letting their tongues fight in a passionate and heated dance.

When they finally break apart, Bucky’s hands start roaming a bit lower, stroking Tony’s ass, grinning over how Tony shivers over the feeling.  
“So pretty”, Bucky murmers again.  
“I know. Serving looks is what I do, honey. So, are we actually going to do something here? Or are you just gonna stand there with that grin on your face”, Tony tries to hide the arousal in his voice, tries to sound bored even, but Bucky sees right through him.  
“You almost sound like you’re not even enjoying the mere thought of me. Almost”, he says smiling before putting on his commander-face again. “Now bend over.”

Tony turn around immediately, placing his hands on the desk in front of him.  
“I said bend”, Bucky growls and he places his hand between Tony’s shoulder blades, pushing him downwards, gently but firm, until Tony’s face is only few centimeters away from the desk, resulting in his ass point slightly upwards. “That’s more like it.”  
He rubs his hands over Tony’s ass, spreading his cheeks and prodding at his entrance. Tony immediatly pushed his ass more towards Bucky. “So wanting already, has it been a while for you baby?”  
“No. No, I am perfectly fine”, Tony murmers between his teeth, only making Bucky laugh.  
“Sure you are babe. Well, enough playing around, hm?” He responds and pours some lube on his right fingers.

That built-in lube dispenser in his arm was a brilliant idea for any kind of... _spontaneous adventures._ It had been Steve’s idea, even though he had said it as a joke. Bucky had told Tony he wanted a watergun build into his arm so he could annoy Sam. Tony had frowned but hadn’t questioned it any further. After that, Bucky had simply switched the small installed water reservoir with a lube bottle.

He places his left hand om Tony’s hip and slowly strokes his lubed finger against Tony’s entrance. Teasing him until Tony is practically whining in want. At hearing the first whine, he pushed his finger in hard, smiling at the moans Tony gives him in return. He slowly finger fucks Tony, speeding his pace as he feels Tony getting loose. Adding a second finger, scissoring him to stretch him wider and wider, each movement dragging moans out of the smaller man.

“Tony, baby, you have no idea what you’re doing to me. Seeing you like this, getting all hot only because of my fingers. I can’t imagine what you’ll sound like if I were to use my other hand”, Bucky grins.  
“Oh... god... please... yes.” Tony is already struggling with getting the words out of his mouth, only being able to speak in the rhythm of the pushes.  
Bucky lubes up his metal fingers now, pulls his two right fingers out but quickly replaces them by 3 of his left fingers and proceeds finger fucking Tony in a rapid tempo.

Tony yells out at the sudden change in speed and temperature, but starts moving his hips back- and forward as soon as he’s used to it. _He really does have a huge technology kink_ , he thinks to himself. He loves the idea of having actual _metal_ fingers buried deep inside of him and he moans even harder when Bucky bends them, scraping them over his prostate with every movement.

At the exact same time Tony was willing to ask, not beg, for more, _oh god did he need more_ , Bucky pulled away. “Turn around”, Bucky orders, his voice hoarse. When Tony looks up at him, he sees the pink lips, puffed from Bucky biting on them, and loses himself in those eyes. His pupils so dilated from arousal, the blue almost disappears.

Tony clears his throat. “Yes, sir?” To his own surprise, the words come out rather flawlessly.  
Bucky groans by hearing Tony calling him sir. “That was hotter than I’d dare to admit,” he says, feeling his own erection aching and throbbing, “but you see, I have a problem.”  
“Can I help you, sir?”  
“Why yes, you can. You see, I have a,” he pushes himself against Tony, letting their erections touch each other through Bucky’s pants. “a little situation here. So how about you be a good man and get on your knees for me?”  
Tony drops himself to the ground, unhooking and lowering Bucky’s jeans before taking his member in his hand.

He looks up, staight into Bucky’s eyes, stroking him a few times and wetting his lips before moving his mouth to Bucky’s throbbing cock. He licks the tip a few times, dragging a roar from Bucky’s throat, and starts taking him in his mouth ever so slowly... until Bucky has enough.

“You trying to show me that this is the best you, a smokingly hot man with such perfect lips, can do? Show me what you’re worth baby.”  
This encouragement was all Tony needed. He starts sucking on Bucky’s cock like it is the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted, taking him as deep as he can, over and over again.

“Holy”, Bucky curses. “Damn that’s good baby.”  
He feels his excitement grow by each passing second so he stops Tony rather quickly. “You’re way too good. I need to have you, now”, he demands.

Tony nods and stands up again, waiting for futher commands. Bucky looks around while stepping out of his jeans, but the desk is the only place that is sort of cleaned up.  
“Bend over again,” he says and this time, Tony executes the command perfectly. Bucky quickly checks if Tony is still stretched far enough but upon noticing he is not, he starts scissoring him again with lubed up metal fingers, using his other hand to lube his own cock in the meantime.

As soon as Tony’s streched up again, Bucky aligns himself and pushes himself in slow but steady, giving Tony enough time to adjust since Bucky’s cock is _slightly_ bigger than his fingers.  
Bucky can barely hold himself still, _Tony is so damn tight_ , but he waits until he feels Tony relaxing. He starts pumping. Slow at first but he speeds rapidly, desperately needing release.

When he feels he’s getting closer to his own climax, he gently wraps his metal fingers around Tony’s cock and starts jerking him off so he can find his release aswell.  
“Come for me baby, I want to feel you getting all tight and tense when you come. Gonna feel so good around me”, he encourages him and repositiones himself so he finds that sweet spot, hitting Tony’s prostate with every push.

“Oh... oh... yes please... please! More!” Tony all but yells and it doesn’t take long before Bucky feels Tony’s cock twitching and his muscles tensening. The tensening around his own cock drags him over the edge and with one last thrust forward, he pours himself empty in the smaller man.

“ _Shit_ , Tony, that was so good”, Bucky says, still coming down from his sex daze. “You okay baby?”  
“Mm?” Tony responds.  
Bucky laughs. “Did I make you tired baby?”  
“No.”  
“Ofcourse not. But since you are still naked, I command you to get that dazzling ass in a bed for real. Get some sleep”, Bucky says while dragging his pants up. When he doesn’t hear any reaction coming from him, he adresses himself to Jarvis. “Jarvis? Do you know where everyone is?”  
“Good afternoon, sir. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barton are patrolling, Miss. Romanoff is doing exercises, Mr. Wilsony is in the kitchen and Mr. Banner is currently taking a nap.”  
“What about Thor and that Spider-kid?”  
“Mr. Parker, you mean. Neither of them are visiting at this moment.”  
“Oh that’s right, they aren’t residents,” he mumbles to himself, “thanks Jarvis.”  
“My pleasure, sir.”

“Well, lets get you in bed”, Bucky says after he has put his shirt back on.  
He lifts Tony up, who promptly falls asleep in his arms, and walks with him towards Tony’s bedroom, walking in a big circle around the kitchen so Sam wouldn’t walk into them.

He reaches Tony’s room and Jarvis swings the door open for him. _So cool! He didn’t even know Jarvis was capable of that._  
He lays Tony down in his enormous bed, quickly wipes him with a damp cloth - He wouldn’t want Tony to be feeling all sticky and gross when he wakes up - and leaves the room quietly. Still not completely sure of _what the hell just had happened._


	3. The reasons I fucked up this time and ways to do better

“Come on Cap, it was kinda funny.”  
“Shut up Barton.”

Clint keeps grinning. “You just ran into the glass door, how do you expect me to keep a neutral face at that.”  
Steve sighs and turns around. “You’re lucky you still caught that man, let’s just keep it at that.”  
“Ofcourse I caught him. I _am_ good at my job and my eyes are quite allright. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to prevent you from scolding at me for this respons by taking out my hearing aids”, Clint says and he walks straight to the kitchen, desperate for some coffee.

Steve just shakes his head. He had just been so focussed on catching the man, he completely missed that the door was actually not opened. Luckily, he hadn’t broken his nose.

He decides to walk the stairs instead of using the elevator, not wanting to wait or run into someone. When he reaches his room, he’s surprised to see Bucky there. “Hello love, tiring day?”  
“Oh no, quite the opposite”, he says with a broad smily on his face. “Just went back here to take a quick shower.”  
Steve smiles and shakes his head, he knows Bucky for so long he knew exactly what he ment by his facial expression alone.

“That’s too bad, I was actually in an excellent mood myself. But tell me, who was the lucky man?” Steve asks laughing.  
“Yeah, there’s the thing.” Bucky sounds a lot more serious all of a sudden, making Steve raise an eyebrow.  
Bucky takes a deep breath and slams his hands together while biting his lip. “Please don’t get mad. It was Tony.”

Steve blinkes. “Tony? As in Tony Stark?”  
“Yes. What other Tony do we even know?” Bucky says lightly, trying, and failing, to ease the tension.  
“Goddamned Bucky! How did that even happen? Don’t.” He raises his hand to stop Bucky who opened his mouth in order to explain. “I don’t really want to know. Was it a one time thing? Does Tony know what it was? Can we even keep living here?”  
“Oh shut up”, Bucky barks back. “You’re one to talk. I know you fancy him. From the second I moved in here, my dearest company here has been telling me that.” He taps on his head upon saying the word _company_. “And I know Winter isn’t always reliable. I know he sometimes tells me things that aren’t true but honestly, Stevie, you can’t lie to me about this.”

Steve looks at him, startled, but doesn’t say a word so Bucky continues. “But you know what, that’s okay. I’m perfectly fine with that. You see, I have adored that tiny man from the same damn second I realised you liked him. And I don’t know how he feels about what happened today but I do know that I would _love_ to spend more time with him,” he says, combing his hands true his hair out of distress and continues almost whispering. “And I don’t know, I was thinking maybe we could seriously discuss this? See how Tony reacts and, talk to him about this?”

Steve finally responds. “I might have... had a thing for Tony, yes. But that was only because I thought you had died!” Bucky simply raises and eyebrow and Steve regrets what he had said. “Okay, not true. Well I did think you were dead, but I didn’t stop liking him when you came back. Tony is adorable, he is. But I hadn’t seriously considered sleeping with him or even dating him. Why didn’t you just tell me you liked him aswell? We could’ve talked about this.”  
“Well, you know me. _The reasons I fucked up this time and ways to do better_ would be the title of my autobiography, dear.”  
Steve smiles and shakes his head. “Why I still love you will be a mystery forever. But okay, let’s find Tony first thing tomorrow. Right now, I just want to shower and sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is hard to write but I hope it was okay!


	4. Never have I ever

Tony wakes up after almost 27 hours. Man, had he needed his sleep.

He doesn’t remember going to bed but he does remember this weird dream he had. Something with Bucky coming to his workshop and it had ended quite... pleasurable.

He stretches and gets out of the bed in order to take a quick shower and put on some clothes.

As soon as he’s done, he walks downstairs to the kitchen. “It is Wednesday my dudes,” he announces, “movie night tonight! Anyone any preferences?”

Everyone lifts their heads from their food, their dinner to be exact, and frown.  
“Tony, didn’t expect you to join us. You were fast asleep half an hour ago.” Clint is the first to break the silence. “I actually checked on you to see if you wanted dinner. Nat cooked though, I wouldn’t recommend it.”  
Natasha throws her knife at Clint, but he catches it without even looking away from Tony. “Please, Nat, don’t be so predicta- OW THAT’S CHEATING!” he yells, grabbing his shin where Natasha kicked him. She simply grins and proceeds eating.

“Well, that looks dangerous. I’ll just grab a cup of coffee, thanks. But come on, what movie are we going to watch. Our dearest capsicle and buckaroo still haven’t seen all the greatest movies and series of this century yet. How do you feel about Brooklyn nine-nine?”  
“Man I love that show!” Clint exclaims. “I’m joining.”  
“Sounds great, Tony”, Steve says. Bucky just nods, he seems a bit... out of it. Tony shrugs it off and starts walking away.  
“Great! I’ll be expecting all of you at 8:15 pm. I’ll invite some others aswell.”

After dinner, Bucky and Steve retrieve to their room.  
“Hey love, who’s with us now?” Steve asks. He too had noticed Bucky’s sudden change in behavior during dinner.  
“Not Bucky”, he says, sounding harsh.  
Steve nods. He still doesn’t really know how to handle it when Bucky’s Winter Soldier instincts take over. He tried hugging him once but that had ended in kick in the nose, and since he doesn’t exactly feel like having a bleeding nose twice this week, he keeps his distance. “Hey there, Soldier. Why’d you take over?” Steve asks, letting his Brooklyn accent come to the surface. Hoping it would help Bucky calm down.  
“Tony. Threat.”  
“Easy, this isn’t a rapport you have to give. Explain to me, please.”  
“Bucky uncomfortable. I take over. Tony makes Bucky feel terrible.”  
“Guilty or awkward, maybe?”  
“No. Confused.”  
Steve frowns. “Thank you Soldier, but Tony is gone now.”  
“Yes.” Bucky’s eyes soften rapidly. “Yes he is. Guess I’m back”, he mumbles after a short silence and a shake of his head, still frowning.

“Can we talk about this?”  
“Yeah, yeah. We can.” Bucky is still standing in a defensive manner, but at least it’s Bucky.  
“Good. Tony didn’t even flinch when he saw you, did he?”  
“No, no I guess not. But why?”  
“Well it’s Tony. You never really know what’s going on in that brilliant head of his. But he’s had quite a lot of sexual adventures in his life so maybe he can just shrug it off easily?”  
Bucky frowns. “Could be. Maybe he’s just really good at pretending. Maybe he’ll say something more this evening.”

 

But, Tony doesn’t. They watch about four episodes of Brooklyn nine-nine but when Peter falls asleep, Stephen decides to bring the youngster home. Tony would’ve done it himself, but someone who can open actual portals can do it a whole lot faster, even without waking Peter up.

“So, who wants to join me for a drink?” Tony asks, making his way to the liquor cabinet.  
Most of the visitors raise their hands and Tony signs. “Well I can’t carry that many glasses, can I?”  
“Use a tray”, Clint remarks, his mouth full of popcorn.  
“Okay so you can make your own drink then, one less to carry for me.”  
“Please, Tony,” Wanda interrupts. “Allow me helping you. If you pour the drinks I’ll bring them to the right people.”  
“Great, yes. Thank you.” He starts making the drinks, mentioning oud loud which drink is for who so Wanda can float it to the right person.

“I still ain’t gotten used to that but damn is it practical”, Sam remarks and he smirks, grabbing his drink mid-air. Wanda smiles, happy about the way Sam, in his own way, complimented her.  
Pietro raises an eyebrow and his eyes flash to Sam and his sister respectively, but he remains silent.

 

As the evening goes on, people get _slightly_ more drunk and some decide to go to bed or to their own homes. At this point, even Steve and Bucky are slightly tipsy since Thor had left them a few bottles of Asgardian mead.

“You know what? Lets play a game!” Clint says, planning on getting Steve and Bucky drunk. He has always been curious how they’d be when drunk and this was one of the few occasions where he would have the chance. “Never have I ever...” Clint pauses for a second or two. “Had sex with a man.”  
As could be expected, all three other man took a huge sip of their beverage. Clint grins. “Bucky, you’re next. Reversed alphabetical order or something like that.”

“Let me think.” Bucky doesn’t even know what he wants to ask. “Eehm, never have I ever... had a threesome.”

“You guys are being unfair, you’re just trying to get me drunk!” Tony pouts just before he takes another sip. He’s realising he could use this opportunity to get some answers, so he goes for the straight forward question immediatly. “My turn now. Never have I ever been in an open relationship.”  
He sees Steve and Bucky take a sip. Interesting.

“Never have I ever had sexual fantasies about anyone in this room”, Steve says.  
Bucky starts laughing. “No, no Stevie. You have to ask something you have never done yourself. Chug your drink.”  
“Fair enough”, he mumbles and downs his drink, noticing Tony takes a sip aswell.

 

The night goes on and on and after an hour or two, Clint decides it’s been enough. “You three have some issues”, he mumbles and waggles towards his room, leaving the 3 men behind.

“I feel so far away from you guys!” Tony cries out. “Move over, I’m coming in.”  
Steve and Bucky move away from each other, allowing Tony to wiggle himself between the two man, laying his head down against Bucky’s shoulder. “Psssst, can I tell you something?”  
“Ofcourse you can, baby.”  
“Caps question, the one about sexual fantasies.”  
“What about it?”  
“I may have maybe, possibly have had some thoughts about you.” He starts giggling immediately. “Last night, I even had a very interesting dream about it.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and at that exact moment, realization hits both Bucky and Steve.

“Baby,” Bucky says while lifting Tony with his hand under his chin so he can look him straight in the eye. “Can you tell me more about that dream?”  
“Well you came to my garage because you broke your arm again. And before I knew you told me to start stripping! Isn’t that a big coincidence? We had amazing sex right after that.”  
Bucky laughs a bit startled, a bit relieved even. “Baby, that wasn’t a dream. That actually happened.”  
Tony frowns and blinks. “But how? I wasn’t even sore.”  
“That’s because you’ve slept for 27 hours straight, doll,” Steve interrupts. “And also because Bucky always uses lots of lube.”  
“Woah! Can we do it again?” Tony asks, eyes widened.  
Bucky laughs a bit more this time. “Easy there baby. You’re a little drunk right now and even though that drunken blush on your cheeks makes you look even hotter than usual, I want to have you sober and actually remembering it. Let’s see if you even remember this conversation tomorrow morning, deal?”  
Tony frowns for a while as if he’s sunken in thought. “Okay then. But I will go asleep now then so it’s tomorrow even faster!” He jumps up and starts walking towards the elevator, only bumping into one doorpost.

“Well that explains why he didn’t say anything during dinner”, Steve mumbles as soon as Tony is out of sight.  
“He didn’t seem mad about it. He even asked for a round two”, Bucky says with a big smile across his face.  
“Oh shut it, you. Let’s just go to bed ourselves now, okay love?”  
Bucky nods and takes Steves hand, letting Steve guide him to the bedroom where they fall on the bed and quickly fall in a deep, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pietro is alive! I could not handle his death in the MCU and I’m still lowkey in denial.


End file.
